


Follow Your Art

by Grannahreadsenochian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Bucky plays the piano, Dancer Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern AU, Performing Arts, Sadness, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, arts academy au, reader is an actress, teen!bucky barnes, teen!natasha romanov, teen!reader, teen!steve rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Grannahreadsenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school Avengers AU that takes place in an Arts Academy. Y/N and Bucky are great friends, everything about their relationship is perfect. Y/N falls for Bucky, but she might have realized her feelings too late. Bucky is in love with someone else.</p><p>I'm terrible at summaries sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Art

**Author's Note:**

> ***THIS FIC IS ON INDEFINITE HIATUS***
> 
> Not abandoned, I have a lot planned for it, but no inspiration so I probably won't post anymore until it's all done.

“Y/N, you were so good!” your friend Allie gushed. “

You were an actual angel!” your other friend Lydia said.

The three of you were at the back of the theater after your last performance of Les Miserables at your high school.

You laughed and hugged them both, “Thanks! You have no idea how hard I worked on this.”

“We’re not the only ones who think so,” Allie raised an eyebrow and nodded her head toward the front of the theater, gesturing at your friend Bucky.

You turned your head and saw him. He stood there in front of the stage, his long hair was combed back in a messy “run your hands through it” kind of way. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans and yet somehow he looked like a million bucks. He saw you notice him and he smiled wide. Bucky held his arms out for a hug as you ran down the aisle to meet him. Without even thinking you jumped into his arms. Bucky, being Bucky, didn’t miss a beat and lifted you onto the stage. You sat there, face to face barely an inch away as he stood there in front of you. His eyes glanced at your lips for a quick second and you almost thought he was going to kiss you. Butterflies raced unbidden through your stomach and a giggle bubbled out. Then he laughed and pulled away from you.

“You were so great tonight, doll,” he said while helping you back off the stage, “Like always.”

You smiled and looked at the ground, “Thanks, Bucky,” you said, hoping the blush you felt creeping to your cheeks wasn’t visible.

“Really, though! You’re gonna make it, you’ll be the one in a million that actually makes it to Broadway,” Bucky declared.

You laughed, “That’s the dream.”

Bucky pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of place behind your ear, “Well, don’t stop believing it.”

You smiled up at him.

What had you done to deserve Bucky? None of your other friends had ever been so supportive of dreams or been there for you like Bucky had. No one could make you laugh like Bucky could. The two of you had stayed up too many nights to count having hushed phone conversations that always had multiple fits of laughter muffled by your pillows.

“Hey!” Bucky’s hushed voice broke you from your thoughts.

“What?” you asked, a little too loud. “Shh!” he put a hand over your mouth.

“What are you shushing me for?” you asked in a muffled annoyed voice that didn’t cover the sound of your laughter.

“You see that girl?” He casually nodded to his left.

You looked to see who he was gesturing to. She was absolutely stunning. She had shoulder length red hair that fell in soft curls around her pretty pale face. She was wearing tight black jeans with a t-shirt and a motorcycle jacket. She was talking to Bucky’s adopted brother Steve. You could hear her laughing at something he said.

“Her?” you asked wide-eyed when Bucky finally took his hand off your mouth.

“Yup. Her,” Bucky said proudly, “That’s the girl I’m gonna marry.”

You felt a sharp pang in your heart at his words.

“Who is she?” you asked.

“Natasha Romanoff. She just moved here from California. She’s a ballerina,” he replied.

“I’m sure she’s nice, Bucky, and she’s definitely beautiful, but you’re seventeen! How could you know who you’re gonna marry?” you asked incredulously.

“I just...know,” Bucky said dreamily, “I’ve never met anyone like her.”

“Okay,” you said doubtfully.

“Come on,” he said taking your hand, “I want you to meet her.”

And just like you were dragged off to go meet the beautiful girl who had won Bucky's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress so I'm very open to hearing ideas. Updates will be few and far between until the first week of June. After that I will be on a one a week schedule. Kudos and comments are very welcome <3


End file.
